It is known to provide a floor surface formed by a series of floorboards placed together in parallel abutting relationship. It is also known to form the floorboards as “tongue-and-groove” floorboards such that each board has a female groove along one edge and a male “tongue” protrusion along the other edge, the grooves and tongues being correspondingly shaped such that the tongue of one floorboard fits within the groove of a neighbouring floorboard.
So as to minimise gaps in the resulting floor surface, tongue-and-groove floorboards are conventionally compressed together, commonly by hand with a mallet and chisel. However, such techniques often do not enable one person to sufficiently compress together the boards to remove gaps between the floorboards, particularly where the floorboards have bends and/or twists.